Beautiful Smiles
by Allie Sakyo
Summary: california, to new york, to japan, and back, maybe. everyone X OC
1. Chapter 1

Sugoi grabbed her last bad and shoved it in the back of the car, "ok Mrs. Van Hampton, I'm ready."

"Get in Sugoi it may take a while to get to the airport." Mrs. van Hampton leaned across the car and opened the door for Sugoi. She got in and pulled the door closed. They drove in silence until they were out of the town. sugoi had lived there her entire life and she was sad to drive away from it never to come back but she was glad to see all the bad memories and experiences being left behind. After and hour of driving through the rolling hills in the California wine country, passing Sugoi's entire life in that period of time they reached more of a city. It had car dealerships and department stores, but nothing compared to the new life she was beginning. "Dear would you like to turn on some music?" asked Mrs. van Hampton.

"Um… sure, would you like to listen to anything in particular?" she asked.

"No anything is fine." Mrs. Van Hampton said with a sweet smile you find on people who have never seen anything bad, no crime, no destruction, no death, and no big cities. People who had seen these things had different smiles.

"ok." Sugoi turned on the radio and scanned through that channels until she settled on country, not her favorite, but it would have to do. She sat back against the seat and pushed her long bangs behind her ears. She leaned her forehead against the window and looked out at the buildings that seemed to be getting larger by the block. They kept driving until they reached a bridge. This was the first bridge she had been on since she had gone to the airport last when she visited her aunt in Texas last summer.

They went over a bridge and through a tunnel and came out in one of the largest city Sugoi had ever been in. "ok, now that we are in San Francisco could you get out the map please?"

"I don't think you need it Mrs. Van Hampton, there is a sign that says SFO right there." She pointed to a sign for an off ramp and Mrs. Van Hampton took it. They fallowed the signs and fifteen minutes later Mrs. van Hampton pulled up at the terminal. They both got out and Sugoi took her bags out of the trunk.

"You remember where to go right?" Mrs. Van Hampton asked.

"Yes, gate twelve." Sugoi said as she thanked Mrs. Van Hampton.

"It's been a joy knowing you." Mrs. Van Hampton said. "Write when you get the chance." She said and they hugged.

"Good bye." Sugoi said.

"Good bye." They hugged again and Mrs. Van Hampton got in the car and started back home.

Sugoi put her license in her bag and turned off her cell phone. She sat down at the gate and waited for the plane to be ready to board. She pulled out an I pod and put in her ear buds. Finally a woman's calm voice came on over a speaker. We are going to start boarding at gate twelve." Sugoi got up and got in line. Half an hour later they were in the air on the first leg of the trip, san Francisco to New York. She relaxed and listened to her music, first she listened to something her mom had put on before she …. Never mind, it didn't matter.

Sugoi was getting choked up so she turned off the music, and pulled out a book. It was a very interesting book, the Devinci code, by Daniel Brown. She finished the last page as a woman's voice came on the speaker. "We are going to land, please fasten your seatbelt." Sugoi fastened her seatbelt and put up her seat. As the plane landed it reminded her of home and one time during and earthquake how her dad had…that also didn't matter. She grabbed her Cary on and got off the plane with the swarm of other people.

She had about four hours before her next plane took off so she decided to just sit in the terminal and wait, her life was so boring. Well actually that wasn't true; it had actually become very interesting these past few months. Sugoi had decided to call it filmesc. She sat down in one of the insanely uncomfortable chairs and plugged in her I pod. She figured it would be a long flight to Japan and she might as well be entertained on the way there.

Two hours later when she was bored of sitting there she packed everything into her backpack and trudged down the packed terminal to a restaurant. She grabbed a pizza and a coke, paid, and sat down. "Kerina!" a voice said from somewhere in the distance. Sugoi looked up; she was used to being called by her last name. She spotted a boy running up to her. "Kerina, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh hey Jeremy, I'm going to Japan." She informed him.

"Why?" he asked obviously not the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"I'm moving in with my grandfather. I decided I needed a change of pace. So what are you dong here, family trip or something?"

"yep." He said, "I'm going to Maine with my dad, we do it every year, but why are you moving, everyone is going to miss you so much." He asked concern rising in his voice.

"I just can't stay in California any longer." She said bluntly, trying to hold back tears.

"Why?" he asked again, only evoking more emotion to take root in Sugoi's body.

"I just can't alright." She said and left. Why had that stupid boy have to see her, why did he have to ask? He had known about her parents and brother, he had known about the house. She walked back to the gate for her flight and sat on the floor hidden by a chair. Not daring to move for fear he would find her, he and his stupid idiotic questions. She put her head against the wall and cried. It had been too long since she cried last.

"All passengers bound for Japan please line up at gate 23." She got up and grabbed her bag. She found her seat and pushed her bag under. The flight attendant briefed everyone on safety procedures, and then asked that no electronic devices be used during take off. She turned off her music and sat back.

"What were you listening to?" the voice sounded annoyed.

"Um…" this girl was intimidating, "Franz Ferdinand." The girl raised an eyebrow, "it's a Scottish band." She explained.

"I know what it is stupid." The girl said. Sugoi's eyes became wide and shiny.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" she wasn't sure what to say next, she didn't know what she did. The girl looked to be about 16, 4' 9". She had black her with electric blue streaks. Until now her eyes had been closed but as she opened them a strange glow seemed to fill the seat. Her eyes were black with lightning streaks.

"Whatever, I don't care." The girl said, she unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her feet up on the seat so her knees touched her chin. She had jeans on and a plain black sweatshirt. On her wrists she had studded bands, and black bracelets. Her neck also had black chains. "Yeah hi I'm Katrina." She said offering her hand to Sugoi.

"I'm Sugoi." She said shaking Katrina's hand.

"Amazing?" Katrina asked.

"You speak Japanese?" Sugoi asked.

"Yep, fluently."

"Me too! My parents taught me when I was…" she trailed off; she had not expected to get on the topic of family.

"Its fine, I don't like to talk about my family either." Katrina said.

Sugoi was relived, "thank you Katrina." She said.

"Call me Kat. My parents were killed."

"Um…" Sugoi wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this piece of information.

"Sorry, I'm kind of straight forward." Kat said.

"Um…" she didn't know how to respond to this either.

"Ill shut up now." Kat said. Sugoi laughed and leaned back on the seat, she liked this girl. She was quite straight forward, but she was col. "hey do you have any Mudvayne?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, my brother put it on there for me." She said and handed Kat her I pod.

"Cool. Is your brother nice?" she asked as she took the I pod. "Oops sorry, I forgot no talking about family." Kat put in the ear phones and turned on the music.

"Shouldn't you turn that off?" Sugoi asked

"Yeah whatever." Kat said and turned up the music. Sugoi sat back; she was not one to get into other people's business. She had 16 hours on this flight with this girl so she didn't want to make an enemy of her. Fifteen minutes later the woman told them they could turn on their electronics.

Sugoi pulled her bag out from under her char where it had take up residence and pulled out her computer. "Your loaded huh?" Kat asked looking at her.

"This was my dads. The I pod was my brothers." She explained and turned on the computer. 'Welcome Sugoi Kerina' danced across the screen as it came on.

"You last name is Kerina?" Kat asked.

"Yes."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes? And what of it?" she was beginning to act more like herself again, befor the… fire. ' grr see there you go again making your self all worked up.' Thje voice in her head said.

"Nothing. It's nice. Sugoi Kerina, it flows nice." Kat said staring off into space.

"thanks." She said as she pulled out a DVD from her back pack.

"What are you going to watch?" Kat asked.

"My neighbor Totoro." She said showing her the box, "I know it's a kids movie but I like it." She said and put the DVD in the drive.

"Can I watch?" Kat asked.

"Sure let me find my adapter." Sugoi said digging through the smallest pocket on her backpack. She unplugged her earphones, inserted the adapter, and plugged in the ear phones from her I pod and her computer into the adapter. Both girls put on the head phones and the movie came on.

As the last name left the screen on the final credits Kat pulled off the head phones. "Three down twelve to go." She said looking at her watch. "Good movie choice by the way, it was cute." She said cringing at the last word that left her mouth.

"I thought you might like it." Sugoi said as she put it back in its box.

"No really I did, I just don't like saying cute." Kat said.

"ah." Sugoi pulled out another DVD.

"Do you have 6 more?" Kat asked.

"I have more then that." She opened her backpack to reveal 10 or so DVDs.

"Can I see what you have?" Kat asked.

"yeah." Sugoi handed her her backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Five movies passed and the girls were finding that they had more and more in common. Sugoi had a strange feeling that she knew this girl, yet she had never met her in her life. With one more hour left before the plane landed Sugoi fell asleep. Kat was listening to her I pod, and had kind of zoned out. "we will be landing shortly so please buckle your seatbelts." The woman said. Kat turned to Sugoi and nearly screamed for perched atop her head were neko ears that matched her nearly black, brown hair.

"Sugo wake up!" she punched her in the arm, "wake up!" she punched her again.

"ow, what I'm awake." She looked up at Kat.

"You have ears!" Kat said pointing.

"Um…. So do you?" Sugoi sounded unsure.

"No you have neko ears!" Kat said.

"Ack!" Sugoi's eyes widened. "Neko…neko…neko…neko ears?"

"Here!" Kat threw her the electric blue baseball cap she had been wearing.

"I can't wear this, it doesn't match!" Kat glared at her.

"Put it on." Sugoi took the hat and placed it over her ears, which made it looked rather strange because it was not sitting on her head. "it will have to work." Kat said looking at Sugoi.

"Why do I have kitty ears?" Sugoi asked panic rising in her voice.

"I don't know!" Kat sounded annoyed, she hated when her though process was disturbed.

"Well I can't just go walking around with a hat on all the time!" Sugoi said.

"I get that much!" Kat said covering her eyes with her hands, and then pulling them towards her ears so her eyes became slits, and then down off her cheeks. She sighed and looked at Sugoi, "can I call you sugo?" she asked.

"Sure." She said staring at the seat in front of her. "Kat where are you going?"

"Mushiori City, why?" Sugoi's moth dropped.

"Mushiori City?" she asked.

"yep." Kat turned to look at her.

"That's where I'm going." She said.

"That's where the planes going." Kat corrected without much enthusiasm. The plane landed and the girls got off. They walked through the airport and came to the baggage carousel. Sugoi waited about five minutes before her two bags came out. She grabbed them and waited for Kat to get hers. The left the terminal together and went out to the pick up area. A small man, about as tall as Kat 4' 9". Sugoi walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"hi grandpa." She said and released him.

"that's ojiisan to you!" he said and smiled. "put you bags in the trunk. Omaesan nanto yu-tsukai?" he asked.

"putting my bags in the back." Sugoi said slightly rattled and a bit surprised.

"no, he puts it in." pointed to a boy around Sugoi's age. "this is your cousin, Suiza." He

said and the boy bowed.

"ikan nato yu?" he asked.

"komaka." Sugoi replied and gave a slight bow, "ken yu?" she asked remembering her manners.

"ore gozen kyousei ken hijouni koujin tame niku yu. May I take your bags?"

"Yes." She said.

She pointed to two suitcases and took off her back pack. She was about to get in the car when her Ojiisan yelled, "shuushi suiza imei kaihou sano monko!" again Sugoi looked shaken. She waited for her cousin to open the door and then she and Kat got in.

"Ojiisan, Kat's going to stay with me."

"ok." He answered.

"what sugo!" Kat asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"you wont." She assured her and closed the door, "how old are you?"

"seventeen."

"me too." Everyone else got in the car and they drove away. They drove through the city and out into the country. They finally pulled up to a house, a large house. Everyone got out. The two girls went up to the doors and they were pulled open from inside. A round happy woman stood there with a smiling face and outstretched arms. Sugoi embraced her an they talked for a moment and then the woman led them up to a room. She opened the double doors and led them inside. It was a large room with stormy blue grey walls. The floors were of shiny cherry wood and on them there were sage green and black bamboo mats. There was light coming from circular, gold lamps mounted on the walls. On either side of one of the mats there was a futon with black covers folded and waiting. Wooden slat doors separated this room from all the others, but one wall was completely made of glass and looked out over the country. "thank you obaasan." Sugoi said bowing. The woman left and the girls fell onto the futons.

The blue baseball cap fell off Sugoi's head and Kat sighed, "we will have to do something about that. Maybe I can fix your hair so it'll cover it."

"humph. Fine." Sugoi sat up whet all she wanted to do right now was sleep. She allowed Kat to fixed her hair so you could not see the ears, and then they went down stairs for diner. Sugoi's obaasan had made an assortment of sushi, along with duck soup, and salmon, and some strange vegetable which neither girl touched.

"Suiza trains every morning at five." Ojiisan said.

"so I guess I'm supposed to take a hint and join him?" she asked.

"of course." Ojiisan said and took another piece of tekka.

"hm. Well because I have no choice Ill be there. Should I bring a wepon?" she asked.

"what did you bring?" Suiza asked.

"only a few things. The other stuff is getting shipped over."

"what do you have here?" he asked rephrasing his question.

"my neko claws, my double head choppers, um… my kantana, my mulan fans, my kwan dao, my chin whip, and my double blade." She said counting off all 7 weapons on her fingers.

"they let you take that on the plane?" he asked.

"I didn't take them as carry ones." She said. "anyway what should I bring?"

"what are you best with?"

"you don't want to know." She said her eyes narrowing.

"yes I do. Bring whatever your best with, oh and what style do you use?"

She started answering the questions, "I'm equally skilled with all of them, and I use wushu…" she stopped to look at his face, he was bewildered. "where did I loose you."

"at wushu." He said.

"oh it's a Chinese form. And I practice kendo. What do you use?"

"weapons or style?"

"both."

"I use a wakazashi, or a straight sward, and I use the kata style." He answered putting down his chopsticks.

"do you have two straight swards?" she asked also putting down her chopsticks. Kat could see where this was going an decided to get in on the fun.

"or three." She said.

"sorry only two." Suiza said. "why, you want to fight me?"

"sure." Was Sugoi's answer, or we could fight your straight sward or swards against either my head choppers, or kantana." She said. Staring intently into his eyes.

"your on, your kantana against my wakazashi. Tomorrow. Five."

" your on."

"I'm going to be there too." Kat said. "I'll be the ref till its my turn."

"oh it'll be over quickly." Suiza said confidently. "I've been practicing for 10 years."

"oh I've only done kantana for 6 but well see who comes out on top." Sugoi said. Tension was rising in her voice and she was raising herself up from the table as was Suiza.

"UMOU!" Ojiisan yelled and both cousins sat down with the same intensity they had raised themselves with. "that is quite enough you will duel each other tomorrow at five with straight staffs before you do anything further." He said. Both agreed and everyone began eating again.

The girls left up to their room when diner was over and went straight to sleep, both were tired and a bit out of it because of the time change.


	3. Chapter 3

**We are going to pretend that that whole last episode did not happen because I don't think anyone likes it I know for a fact no Yusuke fans like it, and no Hiei fans like it, and I don't think any Kurama fans like it but I don't know I hope Kurama fans don't like it and Kuwabara fans, um if there are any tell me what you think, I don't know any I don't think anyone knows any because there are none, I think anyway this was a really long run on so….yeah, shut up Allie tee hee hee (nervous laugh)**

The morning came with a grey sky and bleak clouds hanging in the air around the mountains like luminous pools of water. Sugoi awoke with a start at 4:45 to get ready for her fist fight in Japan…. Oooh it was so exiting she thought. She put on something Suiza would not be expecting, he ninja uniform. She grabbed her straight staff and jumped out the window down onto the grounds and ran two practice victory laps around the property. She flitted around like a sparrow until she finally had to stop and get to the dojo before 5:00 so she could she could see her playing field.

The ceiling was high, about two stories, and all the little squares within the doors were covered with thing white paper that as shining eerily with the grey light. High wooded beams ran along all the walls supporting the observation area, and bamboo mats lined the floors. Now that she knew what she would be doing she ran out of the dojo and managed to get herself up to the roof without Suiza noticing her which was much harder that it seemed. He had come early and was looking all around, obviously noticing he was not the only one away at this hour. He went inside and she waited for two minutes before she flipped through a window ripping the paper and breaking the wood silently.

She landed with no thump on the floor and waited for Suiza to turn around and notice she was standing there. One downside to being trained as a stealth ninja, no one ever noticed you. He turned around abruptly his staff an inch away from her neck. "Who are you?" he asked. She didn't say anything just brought out her staff and took her stance, her staff vertically an arms length away from her. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled herself away from Suiza's staff. She jabbed at him with one hand on her staff. He dogged and then the fight began. She threw her body into every move and pushing herself not to jab him in the head during one of the may time she had the opportunity. She finally became annoyed that he wasn't improving at all and slowed her pace; if she wasn't trying she might as well conserve energy. "Move your lazy ass." A voice from behind her said. And she felt a blade touch the square of her back.

Obviously she was not a perfect ninja. She turned around attempting to knock to sward from its owner's hand. But her Ojiisan dodged with no effort and she re directed her focus n Suiza. One smack to the head with her staff and he lay on the ground a small wound on the side of his head bleeding.

She turned to face her next pray. Her grandfather stood there with a similar beginning position she had started with. His sward tip was facing towards I'm though. He was making it fair game, now that his sward blade was not facing her they both had the equivalent to a staff. The fight went exactly the same way except for the fact that she never left her head open, but in the end she was the one knocked out on the floor.

She woke up with a woman with faded pink hair and wrinkled eyes looking down at her. The woman's hand was raised like she was about to hit Sugoi. Sugoi was suddenly aware of the fact that her cheeks felt like they were burning. The woman saw Sugoi's open eyes and stood up offering a hand to Sugoi. She did not take it but pulled herself up. She had not yet removed her mask, and was not going to, hoping that the woman would not ask. She didn't, the woman turned around and left they dojo. Sugoi stood there for a while thinking about what just happened. She was not used to loosing.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and left the dojo, towards the house. She managed to slip in and up to her room without being noticed and pulled off her mask. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, and hung there limp and straight. She quickly changed out of her uniform and into jeans and a tee shirt. She left the room and went out to explore the rest of the house. Bedrooms were on this floor, and an office. Downstairs there was a kitchen, dining room, living room, and some other places to entertain. I wonder if I can go in the basement. She thought but before she could decide a gentle hand was set on her shoulder.

"Ojiisan, you scared me." She said turning around.

"sumimasen." He said and moved his hand. "I was just wondering how your fight went this morning, I guess you won, because Suiza was passed out on the floor with a head wound but, I was just wondering." He knew she thought. Of course he knew, he was taunting her waiting foe her top figure it out.

"Fine, I lost the second one I fought though." She said staring into his eyes. "Some crazy old man." She continued and she could almost see his blood boil. "Yeah it was kind of weird, but I left myself unprotected so I guess I deserved it." She said.

"Ah I see." He said and went into the kitchen. She fallowed him and when she came in he was chopping vegetables. "Grab a knife."

"What?" she asked.

"Grab a knife and help me." He said and continued to chop. She picked one up and expertly chopped all the greens. He put them in a pan and cooked them. As he did this he made her chop tofu to put in the soup and these weird little onions which she had thought were called scallops but it turned out that was a type of shellfish. Anyway all this went into a pot to cook, and while it simmered her Ojiisan sat at the table drinking tea. His eyes were fixed on her and whenever she looked away and then back again he was still looking at her.

The soup started to boil over and she quickly got up to turn off the heat, as she reached the stove Suiza came in. "humph." Was all he said and went to sit down at the table. Well he's just jealous that I won. She told herself. And burned herself with the soup. By the time she had gotten the soup into bowls her Obaasan had comedown, as well as Kat looking rather tired. She must not have gotten used to the time change. She though and brought over the soup somehow balancing all the bowls without spilling too much. She put her bowl down last and took her seat next to Kat and Suiza. Wow this is awkward. She though and scooted further away from Suiza's hard stare.

She ate quickly and as she was putting her bowl in the sink her Ojiisan said, "oh and you have school today."

"What! Nobody told me. I can't go to school like this I have a reputation to build up." And with that she ran up to her room.

"Do I go to school?" asked Kat.

"Well you cant not go." Ojiisan said and she to left but with almost no motivation she didn't care what her hair looked like. Oh shit hair. She though and remembering Sugoi's ear ran upstairs too. She found Sugoi trying to fix her hair so it would cover the ears but it wasn't working. "You think I can say that it's a headband?" she asked Kat once she was inside.

"Sure, people will just think your weird." She said sitting down, why had she rushed up here anyway.

"My ears were showing at breakfast huh?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Shit!"

"Well we could always go with the headband excuse."

"Yeah I guess your right, it's not that bad." She said trying to comfort herself but to no avail. She put on her lotion and changed her cloths and then went back downstairs fallowed by Kat. They went back into the kitchen.

"Oh and you have uniforms." Ojiisan said.

"I don't do uniform." Kat informed him panicking.

"Well you do now." He said. He got up and went upstairs to his office where he got to boxes and brought them down. He handed each girl one and they opened them carefully as if they opened them quickly they could be infected by some deadly disease.

"ew." Sugoi said. They were pretty ugly. But she didn't complain anymore and went up to change again. When she and Kat came down stairs this time Suiza was wearing his ugly uniform, and she almost said something but thought better of it. She pushed Kat out of the door before her and fallowed by Suiza left the house.

Everyone had gotten in the car and were now on their way to school. Suiza was talking about his friends, and about the school, and Kat and Sugoi were not listening. Sugoi had told her family that the neko ears on her head were actually on a headband, and that she wanted to wear them but she was still kind of freaked out. The car stopped in front of a school and Suiza got out and opened the door for the girls. Everyone went inside and Suiza took them to the office where a woman gave them their schedules and assignments. Luck for Kat and Sugoi Suiza was a grade higher so they had no classes with him. The woman from the office took them to their first class, math.

They stood in the door way while the woman told the teacher their names, and al that good stuff. Once she did this she brought them in and introduced them. "This is Sugoi Kerina." She said putting her hands on Sugoi's shoulders. Sugoi shook her hands off and stood there. She heard snickering and painfully wished she was anywhere but here. "And this is Katrina…"

"Kat, I'm Kat." Kat said and didn't let the woman touch her. The woman decided this was as good a time as any and left the room. The teacher showed them to their seats and gave them books. At the end of the period, a girl with brown hair was assigned to show then to the rest of their classes.

"Hi I'm Keiko." She said extending her hand. "I like your ears." She said.

"thanks." Sugoi said and shook her hand. She decided she liked this girl. Keiko showed them to their history class and then literature. At lunch she took them to meat some on her friends. She introduced them to a boy with black hair, gelled back, a boy with orange hair, who didn't quite look awake, and boy with bright read hair. All of them were looking at her ears as she came over.

"Are those real?" the boy with orange hair asked.

"What do you think?" Sugoi asked trying to make the wrong answer seem right.

"They are?" he asked.

"no." she said.

"This is Sugoi." Keiko said getting off the topic. "And this is Kat." She said.

"hi." The boy with black hair said. "I'm Yusuke. And that's Kuwabara." He said pointing to the guy with orange hair who was still staring at Sugoi's ears.

"I'm Kurama." The boy with red hair said offering her his hand. She shook it and she smiled and tried to get the guy with orange hair to stop staring at her, she hated when people did that.

"Excuse me." She said to the boy.

"Huh?"

"STOP STARING AT HER!" Kat yelled at his obvious stupidity. His eyes became quite wide and he looked away ashamed.

"Sit down." Keiko said taking a seat next to Yusuke. Sugoi sat down on his other side because it was now the only available seat, Kat had taken the one next to Keiko. Damn you! She though as she sat. Lunch was quite awkward and science wasn't much better, she had been given Yusuke as a lab partner, and he was nice, but she couldn't help but feel that he knew her ears weren't fake. She knew it sounded crazy but she just had a creeping suspicion.

Science ended and Keiko was there to get Sugoi and Kat. Kat wasn't happy thou she was complaining because she had gotten stuck with some freak, who couldn't measure the god damn water! Sugoi pitied her and didn't say anything. Keiko took them to the office to get their pe cloths but they only had two left. Kat claimed the over sized ones, so poor Sugoi was left with the shorts that looked like her volleyball shorts from back home. Tiny and tight. She didn't mind the length; it was the fact that they were tight. She decided she would bring her soccer shorts for next time.

Once pe was over all they had was the last period, thank god its just language. But she just had to get Latin. She hated Latin, she had taken half a year of it at her old school o she knew it and it helped her in English but not with Japanese. She didn't need help in Japanese she was fluent but she wished she could have taken something else. Oh well she thought as she walked into class. "accepticus!" the teacher said.

"thanks." She didn't feel like using Latin so she took her seat and didn't say anything all class. After the final bell rang Keiko met her with Kat who had gotten to take Spanish. Lucky Kat. Sugoi thought as they left the school. They met up with the three boys they had met at lunch. "We have to go." Sugoi said pulling on Kat's sleeve.

"Let's just stay a while longer." She insisted.

"What if Suiza leaves without us, do you want to walk home? I would be fine with it, I need to get some exercise….." she said.

"Shut up, you don't need exercise, I know you beet Suiza this morning, your Ojiisan told me you whooped him, he said he was passed out and had a head wound." Kat said. Sugoi smiled nervously.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said sweetly. As she kicked Kat's knee.

"You fight?" Yusuke asked surprised. She had not seemed the type; she seemed more like Keiko, sort of prissy, and annoying. He suddenly had a new respect for her.

"yeah." She answered.

"What do your practice?" Kurama asked suddenly engaged.

"Kendo, and wushu." She said.

"Wushu is Chinese, right?" he asked.

"Yep good, I had to explain that to my cousin." She said smiling. She hated having to tell people.

"That's cool, I don't know anyone who practices any Chinese style." He said.

"Well now you do."

"I guess so." He said with a little laugh.

"Any way, if you don't want to walk home Kat, we should go." She said.

"I'll walk." Kat said.

"Then ill run and leave you behind." Sugoi said.

"I don't care." Kat said. And so Sugoi had no choice but to go with everyone. They walked for a while until they came to an arcade. Everyone went inside and Sugoi's poor sensitive ears were met with loud beeping and what sounded like screaming. She couldn't help it, but her ears started to twitch and she noticed Kurama looking at them. She clapped her hands over them and stood against the wall.

-Youko did you notice her ears twitch?-

-I noticed her ears-

-I'm serious-

-me too. Yes I did see her ears twitch-

-if those aren't real why is she so sensitive to sound?-

-They are real-

-How do you know-

-well lets see, first they twitch, second she's sensitive to sound, and three those look too good to be fake-

-True-

-See I know, I always know-

-hm. Well I'm going to ask her-

-She's going to think you're a freak-

-So?-

- Your going to ruin my chances as well-

-What chances?-

-hm well… cat, fox…-

-Stop I don't want to know-

-Yep-

-I'm still going to ask her-

-Fine you do that-

- I will-

-Ok then do it-

-I'm going- Kurama walked up to her and she moved her hands away from her ears away far enough to easily hear him.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

-she's not to nice when she's annoyed-

-Is any woman?- "I was just wondering if your ok, are you sensitive to sound?"

"Yes but what is it to you?"

"I just thought I could help I'm very sensitive to sound too."

"hm, I bet I'm more sensitive"

"I have the ears of a kitsune"

"Neko for me." She said regretting it all too late. Mentally she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I see."

"These are fake." She assured him.

"May I touch them?" he said extending his hand.

"No you pervert!" Kurama drew back.

"sorry." He said and put his hand back down to his side. "What if I told you I had kitsune ears?"

"I wouldn't believe you." She answered.

"Come with me." He said and walked out side. She fallowed.

"where's Kurama going with her?" Yusuke asked.

"Who knows." Keiko said looking after them.

"Who cares?" Kat asked. Everyone else looked at each other but figured they better not say anything.

"They will catch up with us later." Keiko said and grabbed Yusuke's arm to pull him along. She didn't like him thinking about that girl.

Kurama walked into an ally way by the arcade and Sugoi fallowed. "I'm going to tell you now; Youko is sort of out of line sometimes." He warned.

"Who's Youko?" she asked.

"You'll see." And with that silver mist rose and faded and there stood a guy with shiny silver hair, white cloths, and to her absolute surprise silver kitsune ears.

"Your Youko?"

"yes." He said bowing slightly but never taking his eyes off of her.

"Can I touch your ears?" Sugoi asked fascinated by them.

"Of course." He said and lowered his head so she could easily reach them. She felt them and they felt just like hers, silky smooth and very shiny.

"Now may I feel your ears?" he inclined.

"fine." She said and stood there while he felt her ears.

"I like your ears." He said as he stopped petting them. "Now Kurama asked me to help you with sound sensitivity. I would much rather do something else but he insisted so I have to." Sugoi laughed nervously but didn't say anything. "Can you block out any sound?"

"Yes some."

"That's a start. Ok now close your eyes and concentrate on my voice."

"ok." She said shakily but obeyed anything to help her poor little ears.

"Are you concentrating?"

"Yes."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"My heart, the fly by my ear, and the cars going by."

"Ok, now try to block out the cars."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He said and walk behind her putting his hands around her ears so she couldn't hear anything. He slowly opened them so she could start to hear things. When his hands were completely gone from her ears. She could only hear him talking. "Now what do you hear?"

"Only you." She answered her eyes still closed.

"now open your eyes." She did and suddenly her world was full of sound. "Now what do you hear?"

"Everything."

"Ok it worked. Now focus in on the woman yelling two blocks down."

"I won't be able to hear her."

"Yes you will, just try."

"fine." Sugoi's ears swiveled to find the sound and sure enough she heard the woman yelling at her child for running out into the street. "Wow!" she exclaimed and hugged Youko. "thanks." He put his arms and his head in her hair. Sugoi tried to pull away but Youko wouldn't move. "Youko let go." She said.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll bite you, I have fangs you know."

"No I didn't."

"Well I do."

"Can I see?"

"No!" she said. She sucked in her breath so she was extremely thing and slipped out of his arms. "Sorry Youko." She said straightening up.

"fine." He let her go and then let suichi come out.

-Youko!-

-she wouldn't let me do anything don't worry-

-I'm not- Kurama went back to the arcade and found her standing behind Kat. She looked very serene and her ears were not twitching at all. He walked up to her. "I'm sorry Sugoi, I told you he got out of line."

"I know, it's not your fault." She said.

"Who gets out of line?" Kat asked, obviously Sugoi thought she would need to be more careful.

"someone." She said.

"Who?" Sugoi looked at Kurama who nodded, as if to say she won't believe you anyway.

"Youko." Sugoi said and to her surprise Kat stopped moving.

"Youko Kurama?" she said slowly turning around.

"yes." Kurama answered.

" I NEED TO SEE HIM!" she yelled grabbing the color of his shirt. He put up his hands in surrenderment.

"Ok, come with me." He said and she let him go, she fallowed him out to the same ally.

"whatever." Sugoi said and went over to Yusuke and Keiko.

OUTSIDE:

Kat stood there waiting for Kurama to bring out Youko. Finally when he did she threw herself into youko's arms. "Thank you so much!" she said. Youko was extremely surprised; he had not been expecting this.

"For what?" he asked bewildered.

"For 10 years ago."

"Um?" Youko had no idea what she was talking about.

"You killed my parents." She said overjoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you so much I love you I am forever indebted to you!"

"ok." Youko put up no fight against this and she did not remove her arms from him until he finally got away and had to ask. "Who were your parents?"

"Marry, and john tenshi."

"Oh right those were the bakas abusing their child."

"Because of my eyes." She said opening them up. Youko now saw the thunderbolts and saw the pain reflected back at him from the dark depths of her soul.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her again.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago."


	4. Chapter 4

INSIDE:

Sugoi had made her way over to Yusuke and Keiko. Keiko was saying something about how Yusuke shouldn't be so violent and that once and a while he should take a break and do something worth while. And he was saying that if it wasn't for him she would probably be dead. And she was saying if it wasn't for Koenma he would be dead. Who was Koenma anyway? Who cared? "Hello." She said cheerily.

"Tell him he shouldn't be so violent." Keiko said.

"I can't." She said.

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"Um well let's just say I'm not too good at controlling my temper." She said.

"Well it was worth a try." Keiko said and went back to nagging Yusuke. Sugoi grabbed a coin and stuck it in a machine. One of those weird driving games, she was good at them. She sat down and the game started two minutes later she had come in first and Yusuke was staring at her.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Um….I don't know?" she said.

"That was amazing!" he said.

"Thanks." She said and smiled, her ears perked up. Kat came in looking extremely happy and rather scary her eyes were narrowed and an air of demonic energy fallowed her. Yusuke looked around trying to sense it and when he realized it was Kat he tried to find Kurama. When he couldn't find him he asked Kat where he was and she said he would be in a second. When he came in he nodded to Yusuke and they both pulled Kat outside.

"Katrina?"

"Kat, but yes?"

"Are you aware of your demonic energy?"

"What?"

"Demonic energy."

"I know what that is. And no I'm not 'aware' of my 'demonic energy'" she walked back inside. Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"That's not good." Yusuke said.

"And the fact that Sugoi is a nekoyokai doesn't help any."

"She is? Then how come I can't feel her energy?"

"She's good at hiding it." Kurama said and shrugged. "Youko didn't feel it either."

"Was he out?"

"Yes, when I noticed Sugoi's ears twitching, and I could tell she was sensitive to sound, so I asked Youko to help her.."

"Oh. Her ears are real?"

"I just said she was a nekoyokai didn't I?"

"Yes."

"We need to take them to the reikai. We should get Hiei's help." Kurama said.

"Yes." Hiei said. Kurama turned slowly.

"Hello Hiei, we need your help to take two yokai to the reikai."

"Hn." Hiei said. Kurama went inside to get the girls.

"You need to come with us to the reinkai." Kurama informed them.

"No!" Sugoi said. Dieing and death was something she could not handle. She had known too many people who were had known dead. She ran out of the arcade and back towards her house. That weird short guy was chasing her and she was determined not to let him get her. If she could just make it home, she knew she could win in a fight. She made it home and into the dojo alive and went to the weaponry cabinet. As she was opening it Hiei dropped down he had his sword an inch away from her back. She turned around and stepped forward plunging her sword through where Hiei's heart would be, as his wet through hers. She looked down at it and the blood spurting all over. She looked up at Hiei his eyes were screwed up in pain and fury. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Hiei dropped a second later and they both became cold.

Yusuke and Kurama came running in with Kat fallowing a few steps behind. "Oh my god!" Kat yelled when she saw the two bodies. "What happened?" the she saw both Hiei's and Sugoi's kantanas in each others hearts. Hiei had come down on his front and now the sword was all the way through his back. Sugoi had Hiei's sword still piercing her heart, but because she had come down on her side it was only through to her back and not all the way through.

"We have to go to the reinkai, we need to see Koenma!" Kurama said and ran out.

"We can't just leave them here." Kat said to Yusuke.

"You go; you need to se Koenma anyway, go before Kurama leaves." Kat nodded and ran out behind Kurama. Yusuke walked over to the two bodies, but didn't move them.

"Kurama wait!" Kat yelled as she chased after him. "Yusuke said I should come with you!" she kept running. Kurama stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What." He demanded.

"Yusuke said should come with you." She said.

"Ok, come on then." He said and grabbed her wrist pulling her through a swirling blue thing which he later told her was a portal. They came out in an office; a small child was sitting behind a desk on what looked like a stack of phone books. "Lord Koenma." Kurama said bowing. The toddler bowed.

"Lord?" Kat asked, "This is the guy in charge of spirit world?" she asked.

"Yes." Kurama said. "Lord Koenma, Hiei and Sugoi, a newly found nekoyokai have just killed each other, and we feel that they both are, or could become crucial elements to any of our missions."

"I know Kurama. I will not allow anyone to let them through."

"Thank you." Kurama said relieved.

"Yes, they should be coming back to the ninjinkai soon"

"this is…"

"Kat." Kat said.

"Ah yes, you're the other one. Well you go back to the ninjinkai and ill talk to you latter." Kurama and Kat left.


End file.
